


Waiting Game

by entity



Category: The Simpsons
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, College, Dick Pics, Dick Slap, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Fingerfucking, Gay Sex, Grinding, Hand Jobs, High School, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Party, Recreational Drug Use, Rimming, Roughness, Shameless Smut, Snowballing, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-02-25 02:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2605430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entity/pseuds/entity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bart has been planning on seducing his best friend for years but after an unseccesful first attempt, he's almost lost his nerve. Now he's back at t and plans on scoring at a post-graduation house party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in a few years, so be gentle. It got pretty choppy toward the end but I didn't want to fuss over it for too long, so here it is, I hope you enjoy~~~

Bart kissed Milhouse for the first time when they were fifteen. They had climbed up into Bart's old treehouse with a pack of beers that they had stolen from Homer's stash. His head abuzz and his body feeling loose, Bart had leaned in under the guise of wanting to tell something to his old friend. But when he planted his lips on those of the blue-haired boy, the moment of satisfaction was broken before he could appreciate it. Milhouse had jerked back and stared into Bart's face as if he'd been slapped. Bart's wit wasn't quick enough to disarm his friend with humor. Before he had the chance to play it off and call Milhouse gay with a playful punch to the arm, Milhouse got up and left, muttering under his breath, his face a mask of shock and his eyes darting back and forth frantically.

Bart was a mess after that. He'd thought that he ruined his longest and most meaningful relationship, he worried Milhouse wouldn't speak to him again and he grappled with his sexuality, thinking he'd made a mistake. In the end Milhouse returned to acting as if everything was normal. At school the next day he was just as friendly, albeit a bit more awkward than usual, but Bart didn't question his decision not to leave him behind and instead decided not to act on his impulses again. He'd dated girls, he liked girls. He fucked girls. But puberty wasn't merciful and his attraction to women was never enough to erase his attraction to men. So he played the field quietly. He would court the girls openly, charming them effortlessly and engaging them on his own terms. And in between, he gained experience with men. He started with the people he knew wouldn't expose him. Martin had proved an easy quarry. The boy wasn't particularly popular with the straight boys and welcomed the short dalliance but it left Bart feeling unsatisfied, so they parted and never spoke of the late night meetings in the park. Nelson had been a little harder to secure. He was steeped in masculinity and wanted to maintain his image but Bart had sparred long enough with the bully to see his eyes wander. Nelson was a good lover, he was rough and insistent and he had more than enough stamina but this too left Bart unsatisfied. Nelson was too dominant, too demanding and pushy. Bart wanted to control the situation, he thrived on control. Not unlike his sister, but his methods were less direct, but more underhanded.

Bart was not stupid, contrary to popular belief. School had proved to be a struggle with him, but he was cunning. He understood situations quickly and he knew how to read people and used it to his advantage. This is why he never got into more trouble than detention, regardless of how mischievous he acted. So Bart settled on the one crush he'd maintained for most of his life: Milhouse. In the years since their first kiss, the blue-haired boy had filled out, his frame shaped more like an adult, with a broader chest and wider shoulders. Years of high school tennis provided him with a decent build, but wasn't enough to strip all of the baby fat from he, so he sported a comfortable shape, in contrast to Bart, who, due to regular beers and a sweet tooth had never lost his little belly, but managed to frame it with muscularity. But Milhouse looked like he was solid, strong enough for Bart to grasp at, but pliant enough to cushion the contact. High school hadn't made Milhouse popular but it had brought him out of his shell a bit. Surrounded by people of like mind, he was less timid, more likely to put himself out on a limb, and Bart was counting on his new adventurousness.

The summer after high school graduation was a whirlwind of activity. Bart had managed to graduate and get accepted to a school out of state. He'd chosen it because it was known for its parties and lax regulations. He planned on studying marketing. Milhouse had chosen a different route, opting to study literature and media at a school a few hundred miles from Bart's choice. He'd tried to get Bart to attend with him but his application was denied and Bart decided it wasn't worth the work anyway.So the two of them resolved to spend every weekend and as many weekdays as possible out of the summer at hand at parties, sneaking into movies or enjoying general mischief. So on this particular friday night, Bart was taking Milhouse to what was supposed to be a rager at the twins house. Milhouse drove them to the house on the wealthier side of town. He looked more like he was going to a reception than a sweaty party in his crisp button down with the sleeves rolled up and his skinny fit chinos but he was going to the party and that was enough. Bart had already started imbibing, taking healthy swigs from a bottle of cheap whiskey. He wasn't drunk but he felt the subtle beginnings of a happy buzz. The party took up the entirety of the large residence , bass heavy music throbbed through bodies, driving the attendees to dance in incredibly close proximity, pressing their bodies against each other and thrashing their tongues into their respective partners' mouths. Bart appreciated the aura of lust in the air, it seemed to affirm his cause. He had every intention to bed Milhouse tonight, he felt the time was right and all it would take was an opportunity. As soon as he was clear of the door, Bart made a beeline for the punch bowl. A quick glance at the table let him know it was definitely jungle juice, there were empty liquor bottles lined up along one side of the bowl. He dipped out a hardy cup and turned to thrust it directly into Milhouse's hands.

“Bart, I have to drive.” Always the cautious one, Bart scoffed  
“Milhouse, just drink it, it's one cup, you'll be fine.” Bart placed a hand on his friend's shoulder and let it linger there just a moment too long before going to explore.

Initially, Milhouse followed him, trailing him from five or so feet away, sipping cautiously from his solo cup and glancing around, adjusting the heavy lenses on his face every few seconds. Bart, on the other hand was playing his part as life of the party. He was giving hugs, fist bumps, the occasional kiss on the cheek,he was in his element. This was where Bart found it easiest to slip into the character of the heartthrob. He had seen a successful run in high school, he was popular, he was genuinely liked, he was a meter of social importance. Not like an athlete or school government rep, he wasn't posturing, he wasn't resting on his past achievements, he was a king. He was El Barto, the man among men. He was the desire of girls and even a select number of the boys. He had everything he wanted except for Milhouse and he planned on obtaining that in a matter of time. And looking over at his goal, he felt it was about time. Milhouse wasn't drunk, Bart doubted he was even feeling the small amount of liquor in his now empty cup. But he was loosened up, he'd finally gotten comfortable on the scene. His body language was more relaxed, his glasses had drooped ever so slightly and instead of standing pin-straight like he normally did, he was leaning against the kitchen counter, having swapped his cocktail for a hard lemonade. He was chatting it up with a girl Bart didn't know, looking comfortable. Bart was alarmed that his mission might already be a failure, that Milhouse would end up hooking up with this girl in a spare bedroom, letting out all of hissexual frustratin on her instead of with Bart like he'd planned. This frightened Bart more than it should have, enough for his heartbeat to catch in his throat. But his rational mind told him better. Milhouse wasn't very experienced sexually. He'd never gotten anything more than a handjob, and that was a struggle itself. He wasn't good at talking to people he wasn't already comfortable with. This girl wasn't an exception, she didn't look very intereested in him in the long run, but she was nice enough to give him friendly conversation. Who could blame her, Milhouse was a mess, he was awkward and uncouth in the face of this prospective venture. In the end the girl bid him goodbye and left to go find her friends, and Milhouse shuffled his way over to Bart.

“Didn't work out, huh?” Bart smirked  
“Nah, it never does. I don't know why I try.” Milhouse sighed. This made Bart a little sad. Here his best friend was lamenting his lack of appeal, unaware of how did Bart's want for him went.  
“Milhouse, shut up dude.” This earned him an angry look. “Not like that, I mean you're smart, you're going to a fancy college, you got it goin on. And besides, you're smokin'.” Bart wiggled his eyebrows and nudged Milhouse with his elbow.  
Milhouse chuckled and adjusted his glasses. “If you say so, man.”  
“Come on, let's hit the dance floor”

Bart grabbed Milhouse by the wrist and forcefully led ham back into the large room that was the dancefloor. The lights were still low, but the floor was illuminated by colored spotlights on the floor. The music continued to pulse, snaking it's way through Bart's body and stimulating his slightly inebriated mind. With a deep intake of breath, Bart closed his eyes and began to move to the music. He turned to face Milhouse, gyrating subtly to the rhythm and urging his friend to join him. After a few moment of Bart thrusting his hips suggestively in Milhouse's direction, he finally started to indulge. It was an awkward kind of shuffle and sway, but Milhouse started dancing nonetheless. In the middle of a knot of writhing bodies, it was inevitable that the two of them would be pushed together. Milhouse resisted at first, but quickly realized that dancing in close proximity to Bart was unavoidable and he may as well enjoy it. So Bart slipped a deft hand around Milhouse's waist and lifted his whiskey bottle to his own lips before placing it on Milhouse's and inviting him to take a sip. Bart watched his throat move as he swallowed the amber liquour. Tiny hairs on his neck caught the fleeting light as shadows danced across him, seeming to touch on all of Bart's favorite features. His jaw, the corded tendons in his neck, the curve of his chest over his stomach... Bart retrieved his bottle and took another, heavier swig before sensually rolling his hips into Milhouse's. He felt Milhouse's back stiffen almost imperceptibly before relaxing and he leaned forward until he could feel Milhouse's breath on the side of his neck.

“I wasn't lying when I told you that you were hot.” His voice was low and thick.  
“B-bart what're you doing?”  
“Just dance with me for a while, okay?”

Bart pressed his face to Milhouse's chest and rolled his hips forward again, this time more slowly, languidly. He was met with resistance as Milhouse returned the gesture. His breath caught in his chest before escaping in a shuddering breath into Milhouse's shoulder. The music was moving into something much darker, the beat was throbbing and vibrating in Bart's chest as the dance beat melting into something more suggestive. He could feel Milhouse's breath become more labored as they stood there, grinding into each other, Bart breathing in the clean scent of soap and faint cologne. A hand snaked up Milhouse's back as the other slid down to the seat of his pants. Bart wanted to live in this moment, he wanted to melt into Milhouse. He'd been building to this for so long and now he didn't want the sensation to end, he wanted to feel his vibrations in his jeans forever, to smell him indefinitely, to stay right here in the heat of passion. But even that wasn't enough, he straightened himself until he was eye to eye with Milhouse, and looked into the dark pools before inching closer. Tentatively he tilted his head slightly, testing the waters. Milhouse did not recoil. Bart took this as a sign and pressed his mouth onto his friend's. He didn't care who saw, he was beyond that. He only wanted to taste the faint bite of whiskey and the mint of Milhouse's mouth. His hands began to wander, grasping over bodily contours and catching in hair. 

And then it stopped when Milhouse pulled away from him. Confusion was all over his face, painting his cheeks red and furrowing his brows. Bart's heart sank, thinking he'd made the same mistake twice, he was sure that anguish played across his features and he wanted to run. Everything he thought he knew evaporated. All of his scheming and manipulation fell to dust around him. He’d miscalculated, he overestimated how good he was at this and now he’d made the same mistake he’d been losing sleep over for years. He started to make an escape but Milhouse's hands were strong on his shoulders. Now Bart was the one being led by the hand. They ascended a staircase, past a line of people outside a bathroom. Milhouse was looking into rooms as he passed until he found an empty guest room, which he charged into and locked the door behind him.  
“We need to talk.” Milhouse said flatly.  
Bart wanted to cry. His face burned and it was all he could do to keep his voice from cracking. “I'm sorry, buddy I don't know what I was thinking, I just thought...” Bart threw himself on the bed and stared at the ceiling.  
“I fucked up Milhouse. I never learn my lesson. Please don't hate me.”  
Milhouse laid down, close enough for their shoulders to touch. “I don't hate you Bart. You're my best friend.”  
Milhouse turned his head toward Bart, and stared at him for a moment before planting a gentle kiss on his lips.  
“I like you a lot Bart. It took me years to figure it out. When you kissed me that first time, back in the treehouse, I couldn't handle it, I wasn't ready. I freaked out, and when you never said anything I thought you were just joking, I thought maybe I imagined it. And I never had the balls to do anything about it, but I've been thinking about it since. I just... you were so good at flirting, you could land anyone you wanted, I thought I didn't stand a chance.”

A wave of relief washed over Bart. “Milhouse you're my right hand man. I've been into you forever.” Bart boldly placed a hand on the front of Milhouse's sinfully tight jeans. “And besides, I've seen this thing, it's almost as pretty as mine.”

Bart wiggled his fingers around Milhouse's crotch, finding his jeans to be clinging rather desperately to a pulsing erection. Milhouse looked like all he wanted was the touch of those deft fingers, his eyes half-lidded and his tongue darting out to wet his lips.

“Bart I've wanted to do this for so long, please.” He was almost pleading. Bart liked that.

Bart flipped himself over so that his face was in line with Milhouse's fly. He stared up at him with eyes full of purpose. Teasingly, he popped the button open and pulled the zipper down. The tight boxer briefs beneath were lewdly tented and punctuated with a wet spot. Bart eyed it lovingly, his prize finally within his grasp, literally. He ran a hand over the outline of Milhouse's aching cock before planting a long, wet kiss on the tip.

“Are you all pent up?” He teased. Milhouse nodded furiously. “Do you want me to help you with that?” Milhouse exhaled heavily before groaning out a series of exasperated yeses.

In compliance, Bart ran his tongue over the briefs, wetting the fabric even more as Milhouse leaked onto his tongue. Milhouse was squirming against the bed, running one hand through Bart's hair, the other unbuttoning his shirt with haste. Bart pulled his own t-shirt over his head before returning to the task at hand. He yanked down the waist of Milhouse's jeans and underwear forcefully, assisted by his charge lifting his hips. The thick shaft stood proudly from a shock of wiry blue hair and looked downright appetizing. Veins snaked across the length of it, blood rushing through and causing it to bob slightly to Milhouse's heartbeat. Bart wasted no time in taking the entire thing into his mouth, taking Milhouse by surprise. The boy shot up almost straight burying fingertips in Bart's spiked blonde hair. He instinctively pushed himself as far as he could into Bart's mouth. Playing his tongue across the underside of Milhouse's cock, Bart drew off and began to swirl it around the head, playing with the sensitive nerves there. Milhouse was whining now. Bart knew this was his first blowjob and he had no intent to disappoint.. Bart reached upward and thrust a finger into Milhouse's gaping mouth. He was rewarded with desperate sucking, and a tongue that moved as if it were looking for somewhere to grasp onto the finger. Bart withdrew his hand and pressed it gently to Milhouse's entrance.

“Oh f-f-fuck.” Milhouse groaned.  
“Just relax for me.” Bart reassured, massaging Milhouse's stomach with his free hand.

The finger passed through the ring of muscle with some gentle encouragement, and Bart began to bring it back and forth against Milhouse's insides, searching for that one magical nub. Bart found Milhouse's prostate easily enough and returned to fellating with vigor, sliding up and down the shaft while grasping at Milhouse's abdomen.

“I can't, Bart. I can't take it, I'm gonna cum” Milhouse whined between pained breaths.  
And that he did. Warmth filled Bart's mouth and poured out onto Milhouse's crotch. He had stiffened up, pulling Bart's head against his crotch with a vice-like grip. Bart just stayed where he was, experienced at rough play, he knew how to breathe in this situation and he just wanted to enjoy the culmination of years of pining. When Milhouse finally relaxed, he went completely limp, chest heaving hard, and a string of curses flowing from his mouth.

“Goddamn that's a lot of jizz, how long have you been holding that in?”  
“It's always like that.” Milhouse's face split into a sheepish smile.  
“Oh that's hot.” Bart crawled up onto the bed to plant a long, deep kiss on Milhouse's lips.  
“Don't you want to... uh... get off?”

Bart had almost forgotten about his own painful erection, pressing against his jeans. “Oh right.”

Bart straddled Milhouse's chest and undid his fly. His cock sprang free instantly, almost slapping Milhouse in the face.

“Still don't wear underwear, I see.”  
“Nope.” Bart grinned. “Now I'm gonna fuck your face, okay?”  
Milhouse colored beet red. “I've never...”  
“Dude you don't have a gag reflex, I've seen you deepthroat a popsicle.”  
“You dared me to do that.”  
“And now you know why. Look I'll hold your hands, just squeeze if you want me to stop.” Milhouse consented with a nod.

Bart slid his dick onto Milhouse's lips and into his mouth gently, thrusting slowly at first to allow his friend to get used to the motion. When he felt he'd given enough learning time, he began to move faster. He lifted himself up a bit and moved closer to get leverage and began pushing himself completely into Milhouse's throat. Like a champ, Milhouse held up, not giving in once as Bart grew closer and closer to orgasm. Bart's breath grew more and more shallow until he was barely breathing at all, his shoulders shaking and his fingers twitching. Finally he thrust one last time, arching his back and releasing a guttural moan as jet after jet of cum poured into and onto Milhouse's face. He stayed there, immersed in bliss for a moment before returning to lying on the bed, and reaching over to scoop the cum off of Milhouse's face and dipping his fingers into the bespectacled boy's mouth.

“Can we do this like, every day?” Bart asked, playing absently with one of Milhouse's nipples.  
“We should have started sooner, honestly.” Milhouse returned before burying his face in Bart's neck with a series of kisses.  
“This is gonna be a good summer.”


	2. Yes, Sir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Milhouse fucked up. He thought splitting up for college was a good idea, but now he's regretting it. When he returns home for winter break, Milhouse gets much more than he bargained for. Sometimes though, you just have to go with the flow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Milhouse Van Houten pulled his luggage behind him and nervously stared down at his phone. He was texting his father to come pick him up from the airport. He was home, for once. In the year since he’d left Springfield he’d only returned once, for Thanksgiving. The holiday had been occupied entirely with family and he never even got to see Bart. Milhouse had kept busy at school, joining a fraternity, hosting a radio program and getting a four-point year wasn’t a simple proposition and he’d found himself with no free time whatsoever. Their communications had became more sparse. Milhouse began to fear he’d lost his friend. They hadn't parted on the most positive note, after all.
> 
> Lots of gratuitous sex. Be warned, this is some particularly pornographic porn.

Milhouse Van Houten pulled his luggage behind him and nervously stared down at his phone. He was texting his father to come pick him up from the airport. He was home, for once. In the year since he’d left Springfield he’d only returned once, for Thanksgiving. The holiday had been occupied entirely with family and he never even got to see Bart. Milhouse had kept busy at school, joining a fraternity, hosting a radio program and getting a four-point year wasn’t a simple proposition and he’d found himself with no free time whatsoever. Initially his correspondence with his closest friend was frequent, a reassuring part of his day. Their texts or Skype sessions kept him grounded and uplifted him at the same time. A familiar element in a new world was vital to his stability, being as nervous as he was. But the fact that this familiar element was so damn cute kept him flustered. Bart would show up on videochat naked and saw nothing about it the entire time. Milhouse would flush and struggle to remain discreet in his small dorm, not wanting his roommate to see him staring at a nude man at all hours of the night. Bart of course, didn’t care. His face wore a placid smile and a hazy expression in reddened eyes. But even through intoxication and illusions, Milhouse knew Bart was getting off on seeing him squirm. He was a sadist. Not the kind that harmed animals and thrived on suffering, but the kind that liked Milhouse to beg him to let him finish when they were together.

But Bart eventually stopped being so playful as their communications became more sparse. Milhouse began to fear he’d lost his friend. They hadn’t parted on the most positive note, after all. After a summer of late night dalliances and almost getting caught smoking and making out every night by Marge, Milhouse decided they should stop dating, at least in the proper sense. While sitting on the hood of Bart’s car, amongst the hills over the city Milhouse dropped a bomb on his then-boyfriend. He’d told the blonde boy that he didn't think he could manage a long distance relationship, that they should wait until break to start back up and that it shouldn’t change any aspect of their friendship. Bart was quiet for a long time after that. He stopped talking and only took the occasional drag off of his cigarette, staring out at the illuminated night sky. He’d said it was okay and told him that he just hoped he’d come back and visit, and that if he’d have him, Bart would be there when Milhouse got back.

Milhouse assured him he’d be back all the time. But he wasn’t. He’d been a bad friend, he’d allowed himself to get so caught up in college that he’d fallen out of contact with his closest friend. In the value of all of his responsibilities he hadn’t had the time for the thought to sink in but as he sat down in the airport, phone in hand and staring at Bart’s number it all hit him. He’d somehow managed to screw up one of the few things he always had going for him. He shouldn’t have given up on them so easily, he should have put more effort in. But it was all said and done now and he’d just have to face Bart like a man and hope he wasn’t too mad. 

After another fifteen minutes of stewing in his own angst, his father showed up. After the normal fanfare of hugs and questions of how his first semester was going, they finally got going. Milhouse sat down to a home cooked dinner with his parents, before settling into his old room and sprawling his body across his bed. With a heavy sigh he pulled his phone over his face and dialed Bart’s number.The phone droned its dial tone three times before Bart’s voice came through the speaker and Milhouse’s heart stopped dead in his chest. 

“Milhouse!” He dragged the name out, his voice dry and his tone a challenge, “I thought you’d forgotten about little old me.”

He was drunk. It was obvious. It dripped from his stretched syllables and rang off his quiet chuckles in between words. All of it was more than Milhouse had anticipated. He sounded upset, he sounded like he was up to something. If there was one thing Milhouse knew about his oldest friend it was that Bart doesn’t do anything simply. He’s a man of cunning and manipulation and he could always play Milhouse like a violin. At some level he’d always been okay with that. He was used to getting the short end of the stick so when some teasing actually turned out to be well-meaning, Milhouse was relieved. But this Bart didn’t seem like he was going to break into happy laughter, he was like a predator and Milhouse had just walked into his territory. 

“Hey, Bart I’m sorry I haven’t spoken to you in so long… I just got so caught up with school and the fraternity, ya know? But I just wanted to…”

“How many frat boys did you fuck while you were gone?” Bart’s quip was received by a wave of raucous laughter on his end of the line. He wasn’t alone. Maybe the edge in his voice was just him playing it up for his friends?

“Only one. But his dick wasn’t as nice as yours.” Milhouse smirked, pleased with himself for not losing Bart’s game. 

When Bart’s response came it was spoken loudly, over the chorus of laughter from his friends. “Wow, kiddo didn’t think you had it in ya.” Bart’s voice was a bit more genuine now, he didn’t sound like he was playing games anymore. 

“Who are you with, Bart?” Milhouse asked through a smirk.

“Nelson and the boys. We’re having a circle jerk, you should come over.”

Milhouse’s face colored at the thought. Nelson and his associates had never been very kind to Milhouse, only really relenting after he and Bart started messing around and even then they weren’t exactly cordial. But was it a test, was Bart trying to see if Milhouse was still interested enough in him to deal with A bunch of assholes because Milhouse wasn’t sure about that.

“Look you don’t actually have to come over here but I wanna see you, you dick.”

“Does that mean you and Nelson are back together?”

Bart laughed, loud and genuine. “You think I’d date Nelson again? Seriously?” Milhouse heard Nelson tell Bart to fuck off. 

“Don’t be dumb, kiddo.” Bart exhaled, “I haven’t gone anywhere. I haven’t been fucking the milkman. Although I do know this girl from school who gives stellar head, let me tell you…”

“Was she better than me?” Milhouse said a little too quickly. He realized his mistake as soon as he’d say it. He’d let himself look as jealous as he was. It was a slip and it’d cost him in their game of face. 

“Oh? Didn’t wanna hear that huh? We broke up, remember.” satisfaction dripped freely from Bart’s mouth, “And what about you and your fratboy fling? Did he dick you down nice?” Bart chuckled to himself.

Milhouse flushed angrily as he fought to keep his tone in check. “I was drunk. He was hot. I regretted it after. I regret all of it, I shouldn’t have treated you like I did.” 

A long silence passed between them as Milhouse rubbed his weary eyes and Bart sighed. 

“Look, we really shouldn’t be having this conversation now, I don’t want Nelson in our business, okay?” 

“I moved, Milhouse. I’m in the bathroom, they can’t hear us. You should come over here, Dolph has this apartment his parents pay for, its super swanky. I’ll make ‘em promise to treat you better, just come over. I can send you the address.” 

“I don’t know, Bart…” 

“Milhouse you’re an adult, you have your own car, and your parents aren’t gonna stop you from going out, you can even spend the night here, there’s plenty of space. Just think about it.”

Milhouse’s phone beeped as the call ended, Bart having left him to his own thoughts before he could even respond. He stretched himself across his bed and stared at the ceiling. Apprehension welled in his chest at the thought of spending a night with Nelson and his friends, but there was something else too. Excitement. Anticipation bounced around his stomach as subtle adrenaline leaked into his system. It was a chance to see Bart again. He really did seem like he wanted to see Milhouse. It was a relief, a part of him expected Bart to shun him altogether but he hadn’t, he’d played his mind games and slanted his words just right but Milhouse could feel the happiness in his voice when he answered the phone. All of this wasn’t good for Millhouse, he was too anxious. The weight of making the actual decision would be harder than dealing with the outcome and he knew this but his brain wouldn’t let him past this one stumbling block. 

As his indecision began to compound into anxiety and stress, Milhouse felt his phone vibrate against his hand. Bringing the handset to his face, he saw he had a text from Bart. It must be the address to Dolph’s, he thought to himself. Sliding his thumb across the screen he unlocked the device. Immediately his face flushed again and he felt blood being to rush to other places. On the screen was indeed an address but below it was an image. Bart posed in Dolph’s bathroom, standing facing the phone’s camera. His phone appeared to be propped up against something so he could use both his hands. His left hand pulled his shirt up over his chest. His abdomen looked different since Milhouse had last seen it. From his nipples hung two hoops of shiny steel. He’d gotten them pierced. His thick chest sat above a stomach lined with soft padding lain over a tight core. Bart’s build had always enticed Milhouse. The stockier boy somehow managed to look strong despite his poor eating habits and lazy workout routine. His stomach lead down into faintly defined hipbones, curving lewdly into his crotch, where his other hand rested. His right hand was hooked into his waistband by the thumb, pulling down his shorts and underwear revealing a tattoo just above his pelvis. Amidst the dirty blonde happy trail two words stood out in bold, black letters.

EAT MY

Directly below was a daintily rendered arrow pointing downward. Milhouse blushed even more furiously as he took in the sight of Bart’s exposed cock staring him in the face. It was just as he remembered it, heavy and inviting. Milhouse’s breath caught in his throat, it’d been a long time since he’d seen Bart naked and it was a sight he loved so much. He’d barely had enough time to handle his needs by himself since the semester had picked up and by this point he was more pent up than was really good for anyone’s stability. The longer he stared at the picture, the less comfortable his pants became. Very quickly he found he’d made up his mind and stood, adjusted himself and grabbed his keys.

Milhouse’s parent had little objection to him going out, as Bart had said. They simply asked that he made good decisions, which he wasn’t sure he was but he assured them he would nonetheless. Dolph’s apartment was close to downtown, away from cozy suburban lifestyle his parents lived. He parked his car in the garage attached to Dolph’s building. The place must have been at least 20 stories, the lobby was well kept but not too extravagant. Milhouse wondered how much a place like this might cost, surely it was outside the range of the average college student. The elevator took Milhouse up eleven floors before he stopped and got off. Apprehension rushed back into his chest as he reached out to knock on the door, but before his knuckles made contact with wood, it swung open, revealing a smirking Dolph. 

“Sup,” Dolph gestured him in. 

The door opened to a large room, on one end was a kitchenette and on the other a sitting area with a large couch and a larger television. Sprawled across the couch where Nelson and Bart, facing away from the door and towards the tv. Bart’s head turned and his eyes caught Milhouse’s. his mouth widened into a smile as he jumped over the arm of the couch and walked over to Milhouse. He was wearing a loose fitting tank that showed off his solid arms and the curve of his pecs. From his hips hung a pair of thin shorts, doing little to hide what they contained. His smile widened as he drew closer to his best friend, he extended his arms and wrapped Milhouse in a warm hug. 

“It’s been so long, dude. I missed you.” Bart’s body pressed hard against Milhouse’s. He could feel the arcs and curves of the blonde boy press against him. 

“I missed you too, Bart.” Milhouse hugged him back, pressing his face into Bart’s neck and inhaling the smell of clean skin and masculine soap.   
“Are you wearing underwear?” Milhouse whispered into Bart’s neck

“Nope,” Bart pressed his hips into Milhouse’s so that he could feel the truth of the statement. “I remember you liking that.”

Bart released him as Milhouse laughed. They walked over to the couch where Bart threw his legs over Milhouse’s lap. Nelson, Jimbo and Kearney greeted Milhouse with fist bumps and passed him a beer. They looked much like Milhouse remembered them. Nelson had finally shed his mullet but his gruff aura remained. Kearney looked almost identical, the only real difference between him now and him growing up was the presence of a beard. Jimbo and Dolph had changed the most, it seemed, each donning new tattoos and piercings, Dolph’s sideswept bangs having become an ungelled mohawk, and Jimbo’s hat still firmly in place. Milhouse thought they looked much less menacing than they once did, slightly tipsy and fully engaged in Call of Duty.

“So what are you guys up to?” 

“Video games, beer…” Nelson started

“Bong rips!” Kearney pumped one of his fists as Dolph waltzed over with a massive green monstrosity that must have been his bong. The thing had more chambers than Milhouse could see the use for and the stem must have been almost two feet long. 

“Oh that’s cool, I don’t really…” Milhouse waved off the glass pipe.  
“It’s okay dude, I know you pass out from rips. So I rolled us something.” Bart plucked a finely rolled cigar from his ear and presented it to Milhouse. 

“Bart I haven’t smoked in like two months.”

“Well better take our time then, huih?” Bart grinned at him and lit the blunt, taking a deep puff. 

Milhouse watched Bart exhale the billowing white cloud, it rolled from his lips and down his face until is scattered into wisps of translucent gray. Bart made a show of it, closing his eyes and breathing methodically, being as sexy as he could. He was playing with Milhouse again. Just like him going commando. But Milhouse was losing at this point. His hormones were rising as he felt his attraction to Bart returning with a vengeance. Milhouse licked his lips, and Bart took note of his hungry expression. He took another deep drag and leaned over. Milhouse had little time to react as Bart’s mouth closed over his, but he was ready for it, he leaned into Bart, taking the smoke into his mouth before pressing his tongue into Bart’s. His fingers ran up Bart’s back and into his hair. First across the buzzed hairs on the nape of his neck, prickly and soft. His hand continued to glide upward, finding purchase in the longer hair atop the crown of Bart’s head. He pressed hard into the blonde boy, kissing him hard enough to make up for months of absence. Finally he took Bart’s lower lip in between his teeth as he pulled away, blowing the smoke into his ex-lover’s face. Bart looked as if he’d been caught off guard, but he seemed to be pleased about it. He pressed the blunt into Milhouse’s mouth and leaned back into the couch.

“That was hot.” Dolph piped in from the other side of the sofa, holding his beer above his head as if toasting the kiss.”Let me know when you finish that, I wanna watch.” He chuckled through a grin. 

“Oh fuck off ya perv,” Bart threw him a rude gesture and a smirk. “Dolphy thinks you’re a fine piece, Milhouse.” 

“Well he is,” Dolph implored, “Look at him he’s got the whole prep thing but you turn your head and it’s girls gone wild.” 

“I told you to be nice. Starbeam.” Bart deadpanned.   
hou  
“Okay I’ll be nice but if you get tired of blondie, I’ll be here.” Dolph winked at Milhouse, earning him a laugh.

“Bart, it’s fine. It’s a compliment. Besides, I am hot.”

“If Dolph gets Millie, I want Bart, he’s got a real skilled tongue.” Nelson elbowed Bart and joined his friends in a round of raucous laughter. 

Milhouse watched Nelson and his cohorts play video games and sat, quietly running his hand through Bart’s hair as the two of them reclined in their corner of the couch. Bart rested his head on Milhouse’s shoulder, idly toying with himself in his shorts, as if teasing Milhouse. The hazy sluggishness that smoking came with was only a prelude. Milhouse knew that soon he’d be pulled out of his malaise as his intoxication made his sex drive more adamant. It always did, he’d almost forgotten. This could be bad, if he got too worked up he’d end up engaging Bart on the couch. Glancing at his phone he realized that it had been a couple hours and it was getting pretty late. He could see Jimbo and Kearney beginning to fade and realized Nelson and Dolph were getting ready to retire. 

“There’s an extra bedroom, you guys can split the bed if that’s not too weird.” Dolph offered. 

“Thanks dude, sounds good.” Bart stood and stretched. His back arched and his shirt rode up, exposing the top of his tattoo. Milhouse was starting to get impatient, he wanted to get to it and Bart was taking his sweet time. 

“Somebody’s having a good time, huh?” Nelson reached for Bart’s waistband and snapped it.

It wasn’t until now that Milhouse realized how aroused Bart was, and he wasn’t really making an effort to conceal it. 

“I know you miss it, Nelson.” Bart retorted. 

“Damn bro I didn’t know you had it like that.” Dolph playfully batted at Bart’s erection, earning him a sour look from Milhouse. 

“You should’ve copped a better feel than that Dolphin, you might not get another chance.” Bart swiveled his hips, tossing his length to and from tauntingly before turning to walk toward the guest bedroom.

“Lemme know if you guys need some assistance with the bed, I’m very good with my hands” Dolph wiggled his fingers at Milhouse. “Or at least lemme watch, seriously.” 

“I’ll think about it.” Milhouse chuckled, genuinely amused at how forward Dolph was. 

Nelson shook his head at his friend. “Do you want some water because you’re looking pretty thirsty, man.” 

“Whatever, fuck you.” Dolph playfully shoved the larger boy. 

“Only if you ask nicely.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By the time Milhouse walked into the spare room and pulled the door shut behind him Bart had already done away with his shirt. He lay on his back, legs spread invitingly from his obnoxiously tented shorts. Milhouse unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it aside, following it with his pants, he climbed onto the bed and leaned over Bart, kissing him hungrily. He pressed his body into Bart’s, grinding their crotches together. Bart responded by firmly grasping the back of Milhouse’s head. He pushed his mouth into Milhouse’s, aggressively pushing his tongue into his mouth, relishing the contact. Milhouse began to slide his hands down Bart’s body, tracing over ever dip, peak and curve, tugging gently at his pierced nipples, slipping one hand into the back of his shorts. Milhouse began to reach for Bart’s throbbing dick when suddenly, Bart gripped his hair hard and pulled his head from the kiss. It stung but Milhouse was too deep in a fog of lust to register the pain as a bad thing. He was into it. 

“Not so fast, babe.” Bart panted.

“Bart, please. I need…” 

“You stopped talking to me from months, you told me we should split. No, you don’t get this that easy, you gotta work for it.” Bart’s tone was authoritative, dominant. It pushed all of Milhouse’s buttons and only made him more desperate for contact. 

He should have known this was coming. He’d gotten so comfortable he’d forgotten their sparring. Bart was right, he’d fucked up, he realized that and had no desire to deny it. So Milhouse conceded, deciding to allow Bart to take this tryst in whatever direction he intended, so long as nothing got out of hand. 

“I’m sorry, Bart, I didn’t mean to do that to you.” 

“I think you should call me sir. Bart held Milhouse by his chin with one hand and by hair hair with the other, forcing Milhouse to look upward at him as he sat up on the bed. 

“Yes, sir.” The words tingled on Milhouse’s tongue. It felt right, somewhere in him he was excited by this Bart. This Bart full of command and power, it made Milhouse want him so much more. 

“That’s a good boy.” Bart purred into Milhouse’s mouth before roughly pushing their lips together. 

Bart pushed Milhouse down onto the bed and climbed atop him. Bart sat on the other boy’s wait and loomed over him, taking in the sight of a scantily clad Milhouse, flushed and out of breath, his eyes desperately begging for Bart to take him. But Milhouse knew it wouldn’t be that easy. Bart reached behind him and brusquely stroked Milhouse’s boxer-clad length. A small gasp escaped Milhouse’s lips as Bart squeezed a little hard, slowing his strokes to a painful crawl. 

“I see you’re feeling pretty good. Bet you’d like me to get you off?”

“Please, sir.” Milhouse whined, reaching out for Bart’s hips. 

Before his fingertips made contact, Bart grabbed his wrist. Milhouse jumped, startled at the sudden movement, allowing Bart to grasp his other hand. 

“Not yet.” Bart’s eyes darkened as he leaned in close and placed a kiss on Milhouse’s neck. 

As Bart continued to trail down his neck and across his collarbone, gentle kissed turned to bites. Milhouse grunted and yelped at the sensation. Hot pain pricked his cheek and neck over and over. But he loved it. Every iota of pain was quickly followed by a wave of pleasure and another throb in his loins, causing him to thrust desperately against Bart, writhing beneath him in a futile attempt to stimulate his aching dick. Bart let this continue for a few minutes before he righted himself. He nudged his body forward until his crotch loomed over Milhouse’s face. He wiggled his hips, causing the bulge in his too-thin shorts to bob and wave. Milhouse’s eyes followed the motion closely, his dark irises full of need. 

“Listen babe. I’m gonna let you suck me now. But you don’t get to use your hands. You don’t get to complain. And you don’t get to choke. Okay, baby?” Bart said the last two words slowly, sweetly even. A sharp contrast to the domineering demeanor he’d been previously exhibiting. 

“Yes, sir.” Milhouse rasped, the very image of obedience. 

Bart pulled himself off of Milhouse to remove his shorts before resuming his position straddling his chest. Milhouse’s nose was full of the smell of sex. Sweat and body wash intermingled with Bart’s pheromones to create a scent that drove him up the wall. The turgid member that towered before him was even more enticing, spidery veins led up the length of it to a flared head with a bead of pre slowly falling from the tip. Bart gripped his dick at the base and swung it hard, striking Milhouse’s cheek with a wet slap. Bart repeated the slap once more before placing the head of his dick on Milhouse’s lips. Eager to please, Milhouse shot his head forward, taking as much of the thick length as he could in one go. Bart’s breath flew from his lungs in a lust-filled huff as his posture relaxed and he gently rolled his hips forward to insert the entirety of his length in his lover’s throat. Milhouse gagged, but fought the reflex back, willing himself to keep his body in check. 

“Atta boy. You’re so good at this.” 

Bart placed both his hands on the headboard of the bed and began to rock his hip back and forth. He started slowly, inching himself forward in a supreme act of lasciviousness. His breath was heavy and ragged. Milhouse could feel the heightened pace of Bart’s pulse as the frequency of his thrusts began to build. Milhouse felt his throat begin to seize as his gag reflex fought to be heard, but he was determined not to break. He wanted to outlast, he wanted to prove that he was just as strong as Bart was and just because he was submissive didn’t mean he was weak. Milhouse began to bob his head in rhythm with Bart’s thrusts, meeting the force head on and working his lips and tongue over the throbbing mass in his mouth. 

“Oh fuck,” Bart’s voice came out low and guttural, “You’re such a good boy, keep going.” 

Bart’s mouth continued to drip curses and praise, interlaced with labored breath and ecstatic moans. He threw his head back and growled in the back of his throat before grasping Milhouse’s face and withdrawing his cock. 

“I don’t wanna cum just yet, we still gotta break you in again.” Bart chuckled

Milhouse wasn’t done yet. He shifted himself further under Bart so that Bart’s balls hovered above his face. His tongue lapped at the dangling orbs lovingly, his mouth suctioning to the underside and moving back and forth between perineum and sac. 

“Aw, fuck. Goddammit baby you got no patience.”

“No sir.” Milhouse gasped out before returning to work.

Well, while you’re down there…” Bart edge forward on his knees, allowing Milhouse access to his backside. Milhouse pressed his face between the cheeks. He was greeted by the smell of clean flesh and the taste of sweat and musk. Bart must have showered before I showed up. Milhouse thought to himself as his submerged his face in Bart’s ample ass. Bart purred, riding Milhouse’s face and allowing himself to be serviced. His hands slid over his own length, languidly stroking and teasing as he lost himself in pleasure.

“I see why you like this so much, fuck.”

By this point Milhouse’s erection was verging on uncomfortable. The confines of his boxers were completely saturated and his cock stood from his crotch like an obelisk, twitching with his heartbeat. He’d finally reached his breaking point and surreptitiously slid one hand into his boxers and gripped himself, managing to get in three luscious strokes before Bart noticed. 

“No one said you could get off yet.” Bart dismounted Milhouse and reoriented himself so that he was facing Milhouse’s lower half. “But you’re a good bitch so i’ll give you a treat.”

Bart leaned down and slid down Milhouse’s drenched boxers. He placed a kiss on the pink head of Milhouse’s cock before sliding it into his mouth. Milhouse shuddered and groaned out a sound of gratitude and relief. Bart lapped around the base of Milhouse’s cock, slurping along the lines where his legs met his crotch and licking at his balls. 

“Quit moainin’, you’ll make Dolph come in here.” Bart barked

“I don’t care, let him see.” Milhouse responded in a ragged voice. 

“I like you like this,” Bart said into Milhouse’s crotch, his breath touching Milhouse in all the right ways. “But I never told you to stop. Get yer face back in there.” 

Bart returned to his ministrations, much to Milhouse’s delight. He pressed his tongue against Bart, tasting him again, moving back and forth between rimming him and suckling at his balls. Milhouse began to roll his body into Bart’s pushing his dick further into the blond boy’s mouth in a desperate attempt to achieve climax. Bart didn’t gag, he lacked the reflex. Instead he acted as the generous one for the first time that night, allowing Milhouse to pump himself into Bart’s mouth with increasing ferocity. Milhouse began to whisper out yeses and thanks yous, almost whimpering with lust before giving way to a string of particularly vulgar curses as his orgasm approached. 

“Bart I’m gonna…” 

He didn’t manage to get out any more words before he exploded into Bart’s mouth, his thrusts lengthening until he finally lay with his pelvis elevated above the bed, legs weak and twitching. He remained in this state for almost a minute before weakly collapsing back onto the bed, chest heaving and mouth agape.

“You taste so good, babe.” Bart turned to face him with a wicked smile on his face. “Here, see?” 

Before Milhouse could gather his wits, Bart planted a filthy kiss on him, holding his arms down and pressing his weight upon him as he filled Milhouse’s mouth with his cum-coated tongue. Milhouse did taste good. He tasted sweet, almost like strawberries. He returned the kiss, too hazy with lust and post-orgasmic bliss to even consider how gross he thought snowballing was. He almost protested aloud when Bart drew away from him.   
“That’s so fuckin hot.” came a voice from the doorway.

Milhouse watched as Bart whipped around to look at the intruder. “Get the fuck out of here, Dolph. I swear to god I’ll beat your ass.” 

“Bart no, let him watch.” Milhouse placed a hard around Bart’s thick bicep.

Bart regarded Milhouse for a few seconds before his face broke into a smile. “You got kinky in college.”

“All right!” Dolph hastily rid himself of his shirt and planted himself on a chair across from the bed, rubbing himself through his boxer briefs. 

“I hope you didn’t pick anything up at those fratboy gangbangs because I’m gonna breed you like a fuckin bitch.” Bart growled at Milhouse. 

“Uh... I…” Bart cocked his head at Milhouse’s stammering, “No sir, I didn’t.”

“Good.” Bart slid two fingers into his mouth, making a show of it before withdrawing them and dropping them to massage the tight ring he sought. “Now open up for me, babe.” 

Bart pressed a finger into Milhouse before withdrawing it, continuing this cycle until he felt Milhouse relax enough to accept a second and then a third. He spread his fingers wide, stretching the opening so it would accommodate him, earning him a series of breathy gasps from his quarry. His face maintained a grin as he stared into Milhouse’s face. Lying on his back with his glasses barely still on his face and his cheeks flushed a deep red with arousal, Milhouse was a mess. A quivering mess of hormones and want that Bart held in the palm of his hand. Bart leaned over and grabbed a bottle of lube from the nightstand. He uncapped it and poured a healthy dollop onto himself, smearing it across the length of his shaft. before tossing it to Dolph. Dolph slathered the stuff on his now exposed member and began to thrust into his own fists as he watched Bart and Milhouse. 

“I bet Milhouse can take a dick like a champ.” He huffed 

“Well, Milhouse, can you take a dick?” Bart slid his third finger in. 

“Yes sir!” 

“Well we’d better make sure, huh?” Bart pulled his hand away and lined himself up with Milhouse’s waiting hole. 

Without ceremony, Bart hilted himself in Milhouse, holding the position as Milhouse yelped and groaned.  
“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck….” Milhouse chanted to himself.

Dolph released a lungful of air, hissing to himself before echoing Milhouse’s sentiment. Bart finally drew himself out of Milhouse only to slam his length back inside and begin a rhythm. Milhouse was starting to forget the painful sensation of penetration in favor of stimulation as his prostate was prodded, restoring his erection. 

“Tell me how much you want it.” Bart demanded. 

“So bad, sir, I want it so bad. Please give me your cock, I need it.”

“How bad do you need it?” 

“More than anything, I’ve been waiting so long.”

“One dick isn’t enough is it, babe? You wanna suck Dolph off?” 

:Yes sir, please” Milhouse blurted out before he could check himself. He was too heated to resist more sex, he’d gone without for months, immersing himself in his studies and organizations. Now that he was here, blissed out on cock and weed, he only wanted more. 

“Fuck yeah, you do.” Dolph almost fell over himself climbing out of his briefs and onto the bed. 

His cock wasn’t quite as girthy as Bart’s but it was just as long, slicked with lube that smelled like apples and throbbing angrily it looked fantastic to Milhouse. Milhouse pulled it into his mouth. Dolph responded by pushing himself into Milhouse’s throat, one hand cradling the back of Milhouse’s head and the other reaching over to tweak Bart’s hardened nipples. 

“You guys really know how to get down.” Dolph moved his hand to Milhouse’s dick and began to stroke it. 

Milhouse found himself falling deeper into a sea of arousal, his body began to move of its own volition, his tongue worked over Dolph and his fingers dug into the sheets beneath him. Bart’s pace was building and Dolph was beginning to be more forceful in his use of Milhouse’s mouth. Everything around him was building to a peak, the room was filled with the thick odor of sex, heat radiated from their bodies and the dark room was permeated with an air of hedonism. Milhouse realized he was indulging in a part of him he’d never known before and all he wanted was to take it further. His head was getting bleary between the external and internal stimuli, he felt something welling up within him, spreading from his chest and flooding his loins. The ring of muscles around Bart’s length began to spasm and twitch, signaling him that Milhouse was approaching his second orgasm. Bart pulled himself nearly completely out of Milhouse and thrust back in, putting his weight behind it and then wiggling his hips to try and coax the orgasm out of Milhouse. 

He succeeded. Milhouse loosed a strangled cry and arched his back, Dolph slipping from his mouth as several jets of thick cream flew from his crotch and splattered across his face and chest. His toes curled and his hands closed tight enough around the sheets for his knuckles to turn white. Bart leaned down to lick Milhouse’s heaving chest clean, lingering on his nipples before placing a loving kiss on his lips.

“You’re so pretty when you’re like this babe.” Bart whispered into Milhouse’s mouth before righting himself and taking his cock in his hand. “Now c’mon we ain’t done yet.” 

Bart and Milhouse knelt side by side on the bed as Milhouse alternated between swallowing one of them and jerking the other. Bart cupped one hand around Dolph’s ass and grabbed at it as Milhouse serviced the both of them. 

“We should do this more often. Don’t you think, Milhouse?” Milhouse nodded at Bart, before taking the entirety of his dick into his mouth. 

“ Fuck, man I’m gonna cum.” retrieving his dripping cock from Milhouse, 

Dolph began to pump furiously. His face scrunched into a grimace and his head thrown back. Milhouse moved into place just in time to catch the cumshot as Dolph drooled cum onto Milhouse’s tongue, moaning loud enough to wake the whole house. Milhouse dutifully sucked the orgasm out of Dolph, swallowing his load and cleaning it off of him before the boy collapsed onto the bed, spent. 

“My turn.” Bart placed a hand around Milhouse’s chin and guided him back to place.

Bart held him by the hair and repeatedly thrust into the warm orifice, emptying his balls into Milhouse’s throat without another word. Milhouse gladly took every drop, his own hands firmly gripping Bart’s ass, kneading the doughy mounds as he enjoyed his treat. 

The three of them lay in the bed, naked and exhausted. Bart gave Milhouse another deep kiss, taking his time and ensuring that he could savor every moment of it before pulling away.

“From now on you’re mine. You can sleep with who you want at school, but you come home to me, okay?” 

Milhouse nodded. “Honestly, I don’t think I’d want to come home to anyone else.”  
Bart smiled and gave him another nip to the neck. “So gentlemen. Ready for round 2?”


End file.
